


i hear your voice. it sounds like home.

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, SuperCorp, They're Really in Love, it's cute I think, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena tells Alex she loves Kara. Kara overhears the conversation.





	i hear your voice. it sounds like home.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into more of a fic than a drabble so I'm posting it as its own fic. Based on the prompt "Accidental Eavesdropping + Love Confessor (Character A confessing their love for Character B to Character C)."

Kara feels warm as she wakes, hums as she turns over to where she expects Lena to be lying beside her. She blinks her eyes open, disappointment flooding through her when she’s met with rumpled sheets and an empty space, Lena’s scent still lingering on the pillow beside her.

Lena had stayed over last night after their movie night last night, and she’d at least hoped to convince her best friend to stay for breakfast. If she was lucky, she would’ve then been able to convince her to stay for the day, it is Sunday after all.

Kara lets her hearing drift, smiles when she catches Lena’s voice and steady heartbeat in her apartment, accompanied by another familiar one. She relaxes, Lena’s still here, and she’s talking to Alex.

_ “If you want I can stop by tomorrow and look at the plans for the generator you’re working on? Winn has been messaging me non-stop about it.” _

_ “Of course he has, I told him to leave you alone.” _

_ “Maybe you’ve lost your touch if he’s not listening to you?” _

Lena laughs, probably at Alex scowling, but the sound is beautiful.

Kara loves the friendship that has formed between the two of them, her best friend and her sister, two of the most important people in the world to her. They’ve become close and Kara is happy for them both.

_ “How was last night?” _

_ “Good. Kara fell asleep on my shoulder during the second movie and I had to make her go to bed.” _

_ “That sounds about right. Next time we’ll make it a double date, we haven’t had a movie night in a while.” _

Kara loves nights when it’s the four of them (Maggie included), loves how her family here on earth has grown even more. It really has been a while since their last movie night and Kara make a mental note to invite Alex and Maggie over again for one soon.

_ “Not a date but that sounds nice.” _

Kara ignores the way Lena’s words settle in her stomach, she knows nights with her aren’t dates but sometimes, at her weakest, she likes to pretend they are, even if it hurts when reality hits again.

_ “It could be.” _

_ “Stop, we’ve talked about this.” _

Kara suddenly feels bad for listening, this isn’t a conversation Lena would want her to hear.

_ “We have. So, are you finally going to admit that you like my sister?” _

_ “I don’t like her.” _

Kara really doesn’t want to hear this. She tries to focus her hearing elsewhere but it doesn’t work.

_ “I love her.” _

_ “Oh, honey.” _

Alex’s words are suddenly so soft, but Kara doesn’t focus on that right now, can focus on nothing but Lena’s words.

_ I love her. _

Lena’s said “I love you” to her before, they’ve both said it, Kara just always thought hers meant something different to Lena’s.

But there is no mistaking the emotion in Lena’s voice when she’d said the words.

_ Lena’s in love with her too. _

Their conversation drifts back to Kara and, after a moment’s hesitation, she shuts her eyes when she hears Lena say she’s going to go and see if Kara’s awake for breakfast.

“Don’t forget to tell her how you feel!” Alex calls, not loud enough for Kara to hear if she were human, but loud enough for Lena to shush her as she makes her way towards Kara’s bedroom.

Kara keeps her eyes closed, tries to still her racing heart as she hears Lena enter the room. After a moment she blinks open her eyes, feigning waking up to find Lena watching her from the doorway with a soft smile on her face.

“Morning,” Kara says, sitting up with a smile of her own, suddenly feeling oddly calm. This is Lena, her best friend, who’s looking at her with such soft affection that Kara wonders why she didn’t see this before.

It’s the look of someone in love.

“Morning,” Lena smiles as she steps further into the room.

“What time is it?”

“You must’ve been tired, it’s after nine.”

She was, she’s had a busy week which is exactly why she’d wanted a movie night with Lena last night, she hadn’t seen her much over the past week and had missed her. But she’s feeling much better now, especially with Lena here.

“Do you want some breakfast? I’d ask if you are hungry but I already know the answer, Alex brought sticky buns.”

Kara grins, she really has the best sister ever.

Lena shakes her head with a smile and turns to go back into the kitchen but Kara can’t let her leave just yet, not without discussing what she’s just overheard.

“Wait.”

Lena pauses.

“Can I ask you something?”

Lena turns and gives her her full attention, but something on Kara’s face must give away her sudden nerves.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asks, stepping up to the side of Kara’s bed.

Kara shuffles over slightly to give Lena room and she takes the offered seat.

Suddenly what she’s about to say seems incredibly daunting.

But Lena is close and she looks worried so Kara forges on. She can’t stop now.

Kara reaches out and takes one of Lena’s hands, holds it in her own. She soothes her thumb over soft skin as she hears Lena’s heart speed up.

At least this new information explains why Lena’s heart so often races around her.

She probably should’ve figured this out sooner.

“You love me?”

Lena goes still beside her. She takes a moment, and Kara can almost see the denial on the tip of her tongue before she deflates. “You were listening?” It’s not a question.

Kara suddenly feels even more guilty. “I didn’t mean to, I was just wondering if you were still here when I heard you talking to Alex.”

Lena watches her, her green stare intense, like she’s looking for something, but Kara doesn’t know what.

“I love you, too, you know?” Kara says after the silence gets to her and she realises she hasn’t said half of what she’d wanted to. She wants to know if Lena loves her, hear it from her own mouth while they’re actually in the same room, but she wants Lena to know she loves her too.

Lena’s eyes widen and here heart picks up speed. “You do?”

Kara smiles. “I do, I thought you knew that.”

“I’d hoped,” Lena admits.

Kara sees that hope, the same one that’s no doubt mirrored on her own face, a hope she’s had for so long that her feelings aren’t one-sided.

She knows now that they’re not.

Kara tangles her free hand in Lena’s hair and pulls her gently forwards, Lena easily moving with the motion until their foreheads are pressed together. “Me too.”

And then they’re kissing.

It’s so much better than she ever thought it would be.

Except.

“Have you been eating sticky buns?” She can taste the cinnamon on Lena’s tongue.

Lena laughs, her breath hitting Kara’s lips, making her wonder why she’d stopped kissing her in the first place.

“Is that what’s important to you right now?”

Kara shakes her head. “You’re what’s important right now.”

Lena’s grip on her pyjama shirt tightens. Kara hadn’t even realised her hand had ended up there during their kiss.

“So, you don’t want breakfast?”

“Not right now.” Her lips brush Lena’s. “This is better.”

“Really?”

Kara grins. “Definitely.” And then she kisses her again.

Kara pulls her closer, Lena getting the idea as she ends up half lying on Kara, their lips never breaking contact as their bodies tangle together.

Lena is so soft, she feels so good against her as their bodies press together.

Why did they wait so long to do this?

Hands tangle in her hair and Lena moans and this is the best morning of Kara’s life.

“Is she awak- Oh my God!”

Kara’s lips break away from Lena’s just in time to see her sister’s hands fly to her eyes before she makes a hasty retreat from the room.

“I’m happy for you both. I’ll see you later!”

Lena giggles into her neck as they hear the front door slam and she knows Alex is going to tease them both about this later but right now, she’s too happy to care.

“Oops,” Lena says as she pulls away to look at Kara.

Her hair is a mess, her clothes are rumpled, her eyes are so bright and Kara’s sure she’s never seen anyone so beautiful.

And this woman loves her, she  _ loves _ her. She’s lucky enough that she’s fallen for her best friend and her best friend has fallen for her too.

She can worry about Alex later, not that she has anything to worry about exactly, but they do have some explaining to do. Right now though, she’s going to kiss Lena and show her just how much she loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
